A Newly-Crowned Queen's Wedding NIght
by emilymarie5
Summary: This story is told from the point-of-view of the Miller's Daughter/Queen in the classic Grimm fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin. I wanted to explore a more intimate relationship between the King and the Queen, as the originally fairy tale only hinted very lightly upon it. So with this, I decided to create my own version of the wedding night between the Queen and the King


When the wedding feast was officially over, two of the female servants escorted me into my chamber. I looked about as they began to gather the items they needed to make my body pleasurable for the King- whom I had just married.

It is the first time upon seeing my chamber, and indeed it is a sight lovely to behold. The room is of firm granite stone, my bed is large and covered with silken blankets and pillows of the softest aqua color, and the drapes covering the four-posters matched that lovely aqua color. The window gave a lovely view of the castle gardens below. 'Tis truly a contrast to the tiny, almost bare, dirt-floor room with it's straw-stuffed cot I had slept in all my life. A warm fired blazes in the massive hearth, and despite this, I shudder. Not only because 'tis a cold winter's night, but due to the fact that I have memories of growing up as a poor miller's daughter, in my very modest and simple room, and helping my father fill large bags of flour. Mama died when I was but three, and my father was the only one in my life. Now, I am a royal. A Queen. A wife. Now, I shall continually have luxury about me, and I fear I shall never heal from my homesickness, and my fear of my new husband.

I can feel my cheeks burn and my eyes well with tears. But I scold myself: "_Stop! You are a woman now, no longer a poor miller's daughter, but a King's wife. You shall pray continually for guidance to be a good, obedient wife and dutiful Queen to the King. _

The servants now gather around me. They help me undress and cover me with a simple shift of the creamiest white satin. I shudder again, due to the fact I am not yet used to such delicate fabric, as prior to this in all of my nineteen years, I usually just wore the simplest dresses of plain wool dyed either brown or dark blue.

Elizabeth, a servant whom I already feel I have grown close to, gently begins to comb my hair. She is over fifty, yet her face is still smooth, lovely and serene. Her green eyes glow with reassurance as she touches my trembling hand. "Fear not, My Lady. His Highness shall be most pleased with you." She soothes, as she dabs some rose oil on my shoulders while pushing my hair from my face.

They work on me for several more moments until Elizabeth nods at Catherine, the younger of the two. "I think it is time that we escort her to His Highnesses room." Catherine nods, and the two walk with me to a chamber at the south end of the long, long, upper corridor.

We stop at the door and Elizabeth squeezes my hand gently and smiles. "Knock, My Lady and as I have mentioned, fear not."

I raise my fist and knock. I hear my husband call "Enter" and Elizabeth and Catherine bow their heads, and scurry away to other duties.

I take a deep breath and gently push open the door. The King's room is enormous, and even more luxurious than mine with it's even larger canopied bed, larger hearth, and gold cups and precious wine in a bottle on a nightstand of the most precious wood.

The king is standing by the hearth and gazing at the roaring fire. He looks up at me when I enter, and I kneel into a polite curtsy and making sure I keep my eyes lowered to the ground as a lady of complete modesty (as Elizabeth had previously taught me before I married the king) must. I could not raise my eyes until the king instructed me to.

As I held my curtsy and my gaze to the floor, the king walked over towards me, and I feel his fingers cupping my chin. "It is all right, Anna, you may look up." He said, in a soft voice.

I raise my eyes to meet my husband's gaze. He smiles at me, and I can see he too, is dressed lightly. Yet, in a king's sleeping robe. I see his chest is already glinting with perspiration. He is thirty-two, seventeen years older than I, and I find him so handsome. He has dark hair neatly trimmed, blue eyes that gleam brightly, pale creamy skin, and a firm torso. Yet, I cannot help but be petrified of my new husband. He is the one who still took me from my simple life back on the farm, threatened my life unless I could not spin the straw into gold, and demanded that I would become his wife. I begin to tremble violently as he gently puts his hand on my shoulder, holds out his hand for me, and motions for me to stand and follow him.

Still shaking violently, I take his hand and follow him to his bed. He tells me to lie down, and I obey, and he lies down next to me. He puts his hand on my thigh as he speaks.

"I am most pleased with the work you have accomplished for me. Look at this gold cup I have here." He turns and picks up a golden cup from the nightstand. "I had the goldsmith craft it. Imagine this came from a common bundle of straw that you made into gold for me! You have truly been blessed with the most astonishing of gifts, though by birth you are a Miller's daughter."

He slowly takes a handful of my shift and gently pushes it up. Now I can feel his finger caress my inner thigh and his voice gives into a whisper. "Since I am most pleased with your work, I shall never ask you to spin again. You are Queen now, and spinning anything, whether thread or straw into gold, is no longer your duty."

"I know you feel very frightened of me." He whispered in my ear. "And of course, I would expect you to. However, I shall be a good husband to you. Aside from the most talented woman I have ever met, you are the most beautiful. Like Aphrodite. I have truly grown to love you and want you to be satisfied and feel content with me."

With this, he gently pressed his lips against my neck in a soft kiss. "Now we intertwine with our most personal bodily aspects, a solid consummation of marriage."

My shaking began to decrease as he gently untied my shift. He then motioned for me to sit up, and he pulled the shift off. He did it so carelessly, it was as if the garment melted away. Then he stood up and untied his robe. I gasped as the robe fell in a bundle at his feet. His frame was solid, with soft brown hair covering his chest lightly. The- the object between his legs was growing stiffer and stiffer by the second until it practically pointed straight up.

He gently climbed on top of me. Then he spread my legs and I felt him kiss me on the small of my stomach, and make his way up to my neck again, then he made his way down in a trail of kisses. With his tongue, he lapped away a bead of sweat that had dropped between my breasts as he began his desire. He entered me, and I gasped at the pain. I began to whimper softly, but he caressed my hair and uttered gentle words to me.

I did not know, but I wanted to just let the king do what he so needed. For several moments he moaned softly, and pushed on and on. He took my feet and placed them on his shoulders. I feared my feet would accidentally hit him in the cheeks as he cried out, and I felt a hot wetness come inside of me. He moaned and fell against my body. Then he looked up and smile. "Shh, shh. 'Tis all right. You shall enjoy this more in time, as this is normal. All husbands and wives do this. It is what will create our firstborn."

I almost gasped when he uttered those words. Would the nymph truly return for that promise I had given him after giving him my necklace and ring initially? That I did not know, but I knew I would have to be a good wife to my husband…


End file.
